


Yugi's Letters

by YugixYami4ever



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After the Ceremonial Duel, Angst, Events after The Ceremonial Duel, For Atem, Implied puzzleshipping, M/M, Other, Puzzleshipping, Yugi writes letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugixYami4ever/pseuds/YugixYami4ever
Summary: Since Atem's departure, Yugi feels like something inside him is missing, or rather, someone. So he gets himself a sketchbook and starts to write letters to Atem, even though he knows Atem can't read them.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 6





	Yugi's Letters

Yugi sat down on his chair, alone during the trip back to Domino. The waves of the ocean clashing ever so gently against the ship, fresh cool air coming through the circular window that was open. It was afternoon, the sky painted in colors of orange and ever so slightly purple, with happy little clouds wandering lazily. Everything seemed a lot more slower after he left...

Atem...

His other self...

Yugi looked out the window, to the sky from his spot, probably Atem was watching over him above the clouds. He was happy for the other, who finally found his identity and who was now reunited with his family, his friends. He must of felt finally home. Yugi smiled, that kind of smile that was so genuine and so understanding, he wouldn't blame the other for choosing to leave. And besides, he's finally at rest. What else could be more important then that? To finally be able to rest,in peace, knowing you had finally fulfilled your destiny and that you had saved the ones that are dear to you, knowing that they can now live peaceful lives as well, with no more supernatural dangers.  
His eyes though were betraying his apperance. They looked far and beyond the clouds, somewhere in his own mind.  
The soulroom he now was in, with his door opened, was opening to a corridor, where the other side was only a void. Pitch black. There was nothing there. It was empty. A place empty in his own heart and mind, like there was supposed to be something to fill that space. Well, Yugi knew...Atem's soul room was there, and his concious mind and spirit. Or, were supposed to be there. When Yugi reached out a hand to the void, he almost fell in. There were no walls either to protect the other from falling into an endless death trap.

Why he did it? He can't be that foolish, yet he tried to hope for a sign, something...Anything. Yet there was nothing, and, for the first time after he and his friends got on the ship, he cried. A few tears that were stuck in his eyes for a while now, made their way though his cheeks. He couldn't ignore the fact that he missed Atem, his other self. After all, they shared a body. It was more difficult then it seemed, that emptiness almost dragged him to his knees when he walked, almost made him loose his appetite, almost threatened to destroy him to his very core in front of everyone.  
Yet he stood still, even now when he was alone in his room, the only sign visible being his tears, which now were coming down his cheeks at a quicker pace. He knew everyone had a hard time, everyone was going to feel like this, because every one of his friends were Atem's friends as well. And they all loved him. Yugi did too. He still does.  
And he wouldn't want it any other way. Not from where he was standing anyways. He didn't want to make Atem regret his choice, so he will live on and go forward, for Atem. Atem will still be into his memories, and he decided he will cherish these memories until the day he finally meets his own end of the story.

  
A knock on the door had brought him out of his soul room, the sun almost set, almost seemed as if the clouds and sky was on fire, yet the purple almost taking over the sky, trying to swallow the sun. Yugi wiped his tears quickly due to the second knock on the door, a voice coming from the other side. ‘’Yuge, are you still awake?’’ He got up and opened the door, greeting Joey. ‘’Hey Joey. Yes, I am. How are you holding up? Did you want to talk with me?’’ Yugi almost pulled off that cheerful yet worried expression. Almost. Joey frowned and nodded. ‘’Yugi… I wanna ask ya the same question. You shared a body with him after all.’’

_No more second chances, we have nothing left to say._

Yugi opened his mouth, but he struggled to find the words to say anything. It would be easy to lie, but weren’t they his friends? They were trusting him…Yet…He couldn’t trust himself enough to say anything about what he felt. ‘’Joey, I…I’m fine. Really. Why all of a sudden this question?’’ Yugi was motioning his head slightly to the right, hands steady yet the fingertips were a little shaky and slightly stiff shoulders. ‘’No, Yug’ , you aren’t. Ya don’t have to hide it, y’know? We all are ‘ere for ya, just know dis.’’ Joey’s eyes were full of concern, focused on the other even though he wasn’t the best at noticing every small detail, he could tell his best friend wasn’t going to get over this that easily. At least, not in the first days.

_Lay me down with all these memories, let them burn and watch me fade._

Yugi sighed and shook his head. ‘’I’m fine, Joey. Please don’t worry. I’m just really tired. That duel tired me out.’’ he closed his now tired eyes, he wasn’t lying. Well, at least about being tired. The splitting actually was painful when it came to Atem leaving. The void that was in his soulroom. The tears he shed and had yet to shed. It was tiring him out. Yugi looked up at Joey once more and with a tired smile, he asked one request for the end of the day. ‘’Jou, could you tell the others I’m going to head to bed? It’s been a long day.’’ Joey knew he had no other way to help Yugi right now. Because first of all, he wanted to let Yugi sort out his feelings, his heart. Just like he had to do it. Joey nodded and turned around, ready to leave, but a small hand grabbed his arm sligthly. Joey turned around to find Yugi, looking at him with those big pools of purple that were a colder shade underneath. There were no tears. Only a whisper. ‘’Can I hug you?…’’. Joey said nothing, because the gesture said it all. He hugged his buddy, a tight yet gentle hug, Yugi’s face buring in Joey’s chest for a moment as he hugged Joey really tight. A moment passed and they pulled apart, Yugi smiling at Joey for a brief moment, before turning around and slowly closing the door as he watched Joey smile back and leave to his own room. 

_This victim I'm becoming, I can't even recognize._

Once the door was closed, Yugi leaned against the door with his back and let himself fall on the floor as his legs slowly gave up standing.

* * *

During the night, Yugi couldn’t sleep. The only things he had left were the chain of the puzzle and the puzzle box. He was currently holding the chain in his hands, but he could tell the weight difference. He found himself calling out for Atem several times that night, only to be met with silence. Then he was talking to himself rather then having a debate in his head. Yet there never was a response to any of them, and Yugi would find himself having to remember that his other self was indeed gone.

_So say goodbye, say goodbye._

And all these thoughts… They were giving Yugi a hard time to sleep. 

The next day, they made it back in Japan. Everyone seemed to have fun that morning, so Yugi felt at ease for a little bit. Since everyone was hungry, they went to a near-by shop. While walking there, Yugi took glances in all the other shops. It was nice to be back. Yet his mind was wandering to thoughts of Atem. If only he could talk to him… Why was he so destroyed by this, he should be happy! And he was. But not enough…Not enough to fill that void. And then he thought of something as he spotted some sketchbooks, a particular one with soft golden edges and red cover. Those crimson eyes…He missed them. He thought he could write letters to Atem. He had no idea if Atem would be able to read them or not, but maybe…

Maybe he would…

One day…

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the Prologue! This story is actually a way for me to practice letters, essays etc. But I decided I can have it done in a way that would make me want to do it.   
>  The song lyrics are from 'Say Goodbye' by Citizen Soldier, I found that particular lines really fitting.  
>  Ah so sorry if this came out as a really badly written chapter ><


End file.
